


The Prince and his Knight

by LadyRosa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't worry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, How Do I Tag, Knight!Tony, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot is like just... floating there, Plot twist? Maybe??, Prince!Stephen, Rimming, There is consent, it's implied - Freeform, no beta we die like men, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa
Summary: Where Prince Stephen and his Knight Tony have sex in his chambers.





	The Prince and his Knight

**Author's Note:**

> where the author is running on 2 hours of sleep only and typed up this AU in the NSFW channel in the Ironstrange discord. Enjoy!

Tony is the Knight of Prince Stephen.

He is very proud of his status.

When Tony was first assigned to Prince Stephen, they hated each other. But now, they are quite close now. Very close.

One night after a gala, Tony was jealous of a man who was flirting with Stephen and just promptly told him to fuck off and that no one touches his Prince. Stephen only stared at him after that and Tony was worried he would scold him later.

He escorts his Prince back to his chambers, standing on guard as the Prince got ready for bed.

"Stark," Stephen calls out to him, dressed only in his sleeping silk robe and holding a glass of wine. "What do you think of me?"

Tony blinks in confusion. Why is his Prince using his last name?

"I think you are a good man, Your… Highness."

Prince Stehen hums, taking a sip from his glass of wine and Tony was quite sure that he would get scolded for his actions in the gala.

He was ready to bow down straight from the ground to ask for forgiveness when Prince Stephen looks at him with dark eyes.

"And if I want you to fuck into this mattress?"

Tony stares at his Prince with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"… Your Highness?"

This is new. So very new.

Stephen pulled off his robe, revealing his naked state and then sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. "I want you to have sex with me. Fuck me. Make me feel good."

Tony hesitated but the blue eyed stare of his Prince made him walk forward and kneel down in front of him. He would do what he asks. This is his Prince after all. He trusts him.

Stephen placed his foot on Tony's knee, and Tony lifted it up, trailing his lips from the ankle to the knee and feeling his Prince shudder at the feather light touches. He reached his inner thigh and Stephen spread his legs, his cock now hard just from Tony's touches.

Tony kissed the tip of the cock, in worship as he glanced at Stephen, who nodded. He licked up the length of the cock, drawing a soft moan from the other man before slowly engulfing the length into his mouth.

Stephen combed his hands through Tony's hair, humming in pleasure as his Knight continued his pleasurable actions. He took a sip from his wine and got an idea. He pulled onto his Knight's hair, effectively stopping him from continuing and poured just a little amount over his chest.

"Clean me up, my Knight."

Tony obeys, lifting himself up to lap up the droplets of wine, following Stephen as the Prince lays back down on the bed with Tony straddling him. The wine tasted heavenly, just as expected, and Tony flicks his tongue on one of Stephen's nipples repeatedly, making it harden.

"Take off your clothes, My Knight."

He pulls back to start removing his jacket when Stephen sat up and haphazardly throws the article of clothing away somewhere in the room and watched Tony unbutton his shirt.

Once his chest and stomach is revealed, Stephen licks his lips, his eyes scanning the muscled form in front of him hungrily.

He ran his hands down from the pecs to the defined abs, humming in appreciation over his Knight's form. Not that he was surprised. He was always watching Tony practice his sword skills half naked in the courtyard.

His Knight sat in front of him, watching him with a careful expression in his face but Stephen is not fooled, seeing that the man's amber eyes are slowly darkening.

"Knight Tony, did I not tell you to fuck me into this mattress?"

"You did, sire."

"What are you waiting for?"

He was gently pushed onto his back once again, with his Knight lifting his hips and placing his legs over his shoulders. Before Stephen could ask him what the hell is he doing, he felt something slick tracing his entrance.

"Stark, wha- AH!" He cried out as Tony's tongue breached him slightly before tracing the rim once again teasingly.

Tony continues preparing his Prince, putting two fingers into him slowly to make sure that he wouldn't be in too much discomfort when the main event would happen.

He felt a pull in his hair and he looks up at his Prince, glaring at him.

"Just fuck me, Stark!"

He pulled out his fingers and gently lowered the Prince's legs to wrap them around his waist as he pulled out his cock from his pants. He pumps it, making sure it was slick and spreading the precum around the tip would help.

He angles his cock against the entrance, nudging it before promptly pushing in, watching his Prince arch his back in pleasure.

"Ah!" Stephen cries out as he feels something larger than fingers enter him and it was glorious. He feels his Knight stop once the full length is inside and Stephen squirms, not in discomfort. But in irritation.

"Stark, don't make me order you again.' He threatens and the Knight just smiled shyly before pulling out almost the entirety of the length before thrusting back in, Stephen releasing a choked out cry as his Knight began to move faster and faster and soon enough, he was a moaning mess, crying out Stark's name as his Knight did what he was told: pounding him into the mattress.

Tony thrusts harder into his Prince, fucking into him with sharp movements until the man was gasping out choked breaths and broken moans. His grip on his Prince's hips was tight and he was slightly worried that he would bruise him but the pleasurable cries of Stephen was enough to keep him going.

He reaches out with his right hand to trace the length of his Prince's weeping cock before starting to pump it in time with his thrusts.

The Prince moaned louder, arching his back at the dual sensations, clawing at his sheets to steady himself.

"ANTHONY!" His Prince cries out as he spurts out his cum onto his stomach and Tony, at the sound of his name from his Prince's lips urged him to move faster, and harder until he was releasing into Stephen, groaning as he thrusted a few more times before pulling out. He looks at his Prince, blissed out but looking at him with a soft smile and urging him to come closer.

Once he was face to face with him, his Prince reaches to his face, cupping his jaw lovingly, the cold of the golden band around his ring finger touching his skin. "Thank you, Anthony." He whispered, kissing Tony.

Tony kisses him back happily as his own hand, adorned by a similar golden ring, stroked Stephen's cheek before he pulls away from the kiss and nuzzles Stephen's neck happily. "I love you, Stephen."

He felt a slap on his backside, earning a yelp from Tony before it was squeezed and massaged lightly.

"I love you too, Anthony. Never forget that."

They remained like that for a few more minutes before cleaning up quickly, cuddling against each other under the covers and Tony kisses his lover once again.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, my beloved Tony."

And Tony lets Stephen rest his head on his chest, his arm around his stomach and they fall asleep, content in their lover's arms as they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💙 Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
